Tratados de Paz
by BN-Eternal-Soul
Summary: Liberar a los Santos Dorados sería una tarea dura, pero Athena enmendaría sus errores. Estaba dispuesta a todo por lograrlo. Querían que actuara como Diosa, lo habían conseguido.
1. Introducción

**Aclaraciones importantes.**

 **-Hades no murió, Athena encerró su poder divino en la ánfora y dejó su cuerpo en letargo por los siguientes 200 años.**

 **-Apolo sólo suprimió las memorias y los cosmos de los cinco de bronce y la Diosa, creándoles vidas alternas.**

 **-No tomaré en cuenta las Ovas/Películas.**

 **-** _Pensamientos en cursiva_

-Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

* * *

 **Introducción**

Tres pares de ojos se encontraron frente a la enorme puerta doble de inmaculado color marfil, en esta se podían ver talladas formas que simbolizaban a los olímpicos, cetro, tridente, arco, martillo, espada, entre otras, y justo al centro, donde se encontraba la unión de aquella imponente entrada, sobresalía la figura de un rayo.

Azul cielo, azul rey y verde esmeralda se enfrentaron en una batalla de miradas que ninguno se iba a permitir perder.

La tensión era palpable.

-Athena, un deleite volver a verte, tan radiante y hermosa como siempre. Hades, querido hermano, me alegra que te estés recuperando tan rápidamente- la voz pacífica del Dios de los Mares rompió con el incómodo silencio.

-Gracias por tus palabras hermano- el pelinegro observó parcamente a su par y luego dirigió su atención a la única mujer presente- Athena, cada rencarnación hace mayor justicia a tú gran belleza.

-Poseidón, Hades- fue lo único que contestó la regente de la tierra ante los halagos realizados, sin modificar su semblante.

-Hermanos míos, con palabras tan galantes, voy a pensar que intentan cortejar a mi pequeña hija- un rayo de luz se hizo presente deslumbrando por algunos momentos a las tres deidades, poco a poco el brillo fue desapareciendo para dar lugar a una figura conocida por todos.

Cautivadores ojos azul eléctrico, cabello dorado con ligeros toques plateados a la altura de los hombros, piel perfecta color morena claro, facciones maduras pero atractivas y cuerpo bien formado enfundado en una túnica azul con toques dorados.

Zeus se hacía presente.

-Aunque no puedo negar la veracidad de los comentarios.

-Zeus/Padre.

Los representantes de la Tierra, los Mares y el Inframundo realizaron una reverencia, pero sólo la de cabellos lilas mantuvo la postura de respeto.

-Hija mía, levanta la cabeza y déjame mirar el rostro que por muchos siglos me ha sido privado.

La ojiverde obedeció al Rey de los cielos y dirigió la vista a su padre dedicándole una mirada de profunda serenidad.

Zeus se la regresó con cariño.

-El tiempo ha sido favorable contigo querida hija- rozó delicadamente con sus nudillos la mejilla de la joven, quien aceptó sin problemas la caricia -es una lástima que sigas privando al Olimpo de tus bondades.

-Sabes la razón padre- Athena pronunció la frase en forma tajante, Zeus retiro la mano mientras emitía un leve suspiro resignado

-Entremos al salón, todos estamos expectantes a lo que tienen que decirnos- el Supremo Rey se encamino a paso tranquilo a la puerta que se abría ante su presencia, los dos hombres restantes cedieron el paso a la joven y una vez que entraron se volvió a cerrar.

/

/

-Esperemos que todo salga bien-el segundo protector de Géminis soltó aquella frase en un susurro sin dejar de mirar la entrada dimensional por la que hace unos minutos la figura de su Diosa había desaparecido

Se encontraban en un Santuario construido en el pico _Mitikas,_ Monte Olimpo, Grecia, el cual era considerado desde tiempos antiguos, como espacio neutral entre los Dioses; y solo aquellos que poseían sangre divina, podían traspasar al destino donde Athena se dirigía.

El salón de Guerra de los Olímpicos.

El lugar donde se habían llevado a cabo las reuniones desde que los Olímpicos salieran victoriosos en la batalla contra los titanes. Tales como el nombramiento de Zeus a Dios Supremo, o la repartición de los dominios. El lugar donde las leyes se generaban, donde se discutían problemas de grave índole, pero, sobre todo, donde se dictaban los castigos a Dioses y humanos por igual.

-Saldrá bien Kanon. Confiemos en ella-El ex Santo de Aries trató infundirle confianza, pero no podía negar que él también se encontraba ansioso por aquella reunión de deidades.

Desde que Athena mencionó que se reuniría con los principales Dioses del Olimpo, la preocupación que embargó al de ojos amatistas no lo había abandonado. El tema era complicado: la liberación del monolito y su regreso a la vida.

La Diosa, en su infinito desasosiego al observar el castigo impuesto a los más poderosos de su ejército, recurrió a todos los medios existentes para darles otra oportunidad de vivir. El riesgo era claro. Pero no se amedrentó ante las posibles consecuencias con tal salvarlos del confinamiento eterno.

Athena tenía confianza de poder negociar un tratado de paz.

Y por eso, el nuevamente Patriarca se encontraba en aquel lugar junto al menor de los gemelos. La pelilila declaró que sería acompañada por dos Santos-aún no confiaba del todo en sus iguales-la única condición que le pusieron fue abstenerse de llevar-tan cerca de ellos-a cualquiera de los nacidos bajo el signo de Sagitario-por precaución-y como Dohko se quedaría a cargo y Shaka aún no estaba del todo estabilizado por su regreso al mundo de los vivos; Kanon fue la opción más viable, ya que ni por error llevarían a Saga tan cerca de Ares.

Un despierto Poseidón y un recuperado Hades-que aumentaba la preocupación de todos-solicitaron el mismo derecho.

El peliverde dio una mirada fugaz a los extremos de aquel salón, Pandora se encontraba junto a Radamanthys del lado derecho, mientras que del izquierdo Tethis y Sorrento, este último sostenía a un desmayado Julián.

-Todo saldrá bien-repitió nuevamente más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que al gemelo.

Kanon hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza dándole la razón al Patriarca, pero no podía quitarse aquel mal presentimiento.

/

/

-Dioses del Olimpo, después de muchos siglos, por fin nos encontramos reunidos- Zeus estaba sentado en un gran trono de oro, decorado con rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y diamantes en los bordes. A su derecha, Hera le hacía compañía en uno parecido, pero en color plateado -no imaginan la dicha que me produce verlos a todos en este recinto- diez escalones abajo, sentados en sus respectivos tronos y en una mesa de media luna, las deidades más importantes lo miraban con atención -aunque me hubiera gustado que el motivo fuera de otra índole- los ojos azul eléctrico pasearon por los tres olímpicos involucrados.

-No demoremos más. Athena, Poseidón, Hades. Los escuchamos.

La atención se giró hacia los mencionados.

-Bien, dado que mis acciones fueron las que desencadenaron esta situación. Seré directa- Athena miró firmemente a cada deidad en el salón, no podía darse el lujo de flaquear ante ellos. No ahora.

-No pienso aceptar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, cualquier castigo que quieran aplicar hacia mis Santos-el tono duro con que hizo esa declaración, le hizo recordar a más de uno al regente del Olimpo.

-Ninguno tiene porque **volver** a sufrir consecuencias por defenderme a mí, y a la Tierra que está a mi cuidado-su voz no bajo de tono y mantuvo su semblante serio-a estos hombres se les enseñó desde la era del mito, que su misión es salvaguardar el planeta de cualquier amenaza que quiera destruirlo-hizo una pausa, tenía que elegir las palabras correctas-juraron protegerme y seguirme al final de los tiempos, juraron proteger a la humanidad. No es justo **condenar** a personas que lo único que hicieron fue cumplir su deber con determinación férrea-los iris verdes se oscurecieron y brillaron con dureza- **Juzgarlos** por **esas** acciones es irrisible. Por ello, cualquier sanción que hayan pensado en aplicar en su contra será, simplemente, **enfrentada** -sentenció la última oración mientras miraba sin titubear al soberano de los cielos.

El silencio se hizo presente.

Sabía que la última palabra podía ser tomada como una declaración de guerra, y aunque era todo lo contrario de lo que estaba buscando, tenía que dejar en claro que no aceptaría un agravio más hacía sus caballeros y mucho menos a la humanidad.

Ya era suficiente de tantas guerras, ya era suficiente de tantas pérdidas, estaba harta de tener siempre que rencarnar para vivir el dolor una y otra vez de ver morir siempre a los humanos por los caprichos de los Dioses. Estaba harta de no poder conocer todas las maravillas de la Tierra que le fue otorgada.

Pero sobre todo, estaba harta de tener que dejar a los Santos a merced de los castigos de sus iguales.

Reprimió con todas sus fuerzas la punzada de dolor que buscaba hacerse presente ante el recuerdo de los Caballeros Dorados atrapados en el monolito. La desesperación, tristeza e impotencia que sintió en ese momento, calaron en lo más hondo de su ser.

 **Eso** fue el límite de su entereza.

 **Eso** la orilló a los extremos para regresarlos a la vida.

Miro al mar y al inframundo.

 **Eso** la había hecho liberar a Poseidón y Hades.

* * *

Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia.

Espero les agrade, no será muy larga, pienso que uno capítulos más. Espero no confundirlos con la secuencia de los tiempos.

Acepto críticas constructivas.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Pedazos

**Recomendación. Leer con el "Saint Seiya OST 2 - Track 5 – Sacrifice"** (tal cual lo encuentran en YouTube)

 **-** _Pensamientos y sueños en cursiva._

" _ **Dialogos en comillas, negritas y cursivas son extractos de Tenkai-Hen"**_

-Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

* * *

 **Pedazos**

 _Eso fue el límite de su entereza._

Los hermosos ojos se abrían a más no poder, las gruesas lágrimas no tardaron en ceder y bajar como potentes cascadas sin ánimo de parar. El desgarrador grito que quería salir quedó atorado en su garganta quemando las cuerdas vocales, pero no sentía nada.

Ni siquiera las piedras encajadas en sus manos y rodillas al momento de dejarse caer sobre aquella superficie terrosa, o la sangre que salía de las heridas recién hechas la sacaron de su estupor.

Tampoco sintió cuando comenzó a llover o supo cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

No podía moverse, su mirada no se apartaba del escenario que tenía frente a ella

 _De Piedra._ Apretó los puños contra la tierra causando heridas más profundas

 _Colosal._ Mordió el labio inferior con fuerza rompiéndolo en el proceso.

 _Imponente._ La lluvia se disparó con un potente granizo que golpeaba sin tregua el frágil cuerpo.

 _Así son los Dioses._

Pasó la mirada en cada una de las figuras que mostraba aquel monumento, y en su mente mencionó lo que su voz no podía.

Aries. _Mu_

Tauro. _Aldebarán_

Géminis. _Saga...Kanon_

Cáncer. _Death Mask_

Leo. _Aioria_

Virgo. _Shaka_

Libra. _Dohko_

Escorpión. _Milo_

Sagitario. _Aioros._

Capricornio. _Shura._

Acuario. _Camus_

Piscis. _Aprhodite_

 _Shion…_

El monolito de piedra se alzaba colosal e imponente en aquel desolador paisaje.

 _Así son sus castigos._

/

/

¡Saori!

¡Saori!

¡Responde Saori!

Los cinco Santos de la Esperanza se encontraban buscando desesperadamente bajo la lluvia a la joven de cabellos lilas.

Hacía sólo un par de horas que por cuestiones del destino, los seis se habían reunido, y en un momento que para todos fue electrizante, los bloqueos mentales estallaron junto con la descarga de cosmos rompiendo al fin las cadenas que los tenían reprimidos. Era como si las galaxias se juntaran en torno a ellos y la calidez despedida por su propio cuerpo los rodeara hasta asfixiarlos.

Habían recordado todo. Habían recuperado su cosmos. Y Saori había desaparecido esa misma noche.

Simplemente si avisar a nadie y sin que se dieran cuenta, la muchacha se esfumó de la casa de campo donde se habían alojado para descansar después del impacto que resultó aquella explosión de energía.

Rápidamente los jóvenes se agruparon y partieron al Santuario….o lo que quedaba del él. El instinto les decía que podría estar ahí. Debía estar ahí.

-Diablos.

-¿Shun te encuentras bien?-el ruso se apresuró a levantar al peliverde-no te sobre esfuerces, aún no controlamos del todo nuestro cosmos, y la carga física y mental al trasladarnos aquí fue demasiado-Hyoga se encontraba un poco más blanco de lo normal. Él también estaba cansado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sigamos buscando a Saori- no podía dejar a sus amigos toda la carga de encontrarla.

-Sí, la seguiremos buscando, pero tú irás conmigo- Ikki tomó del brazo a su hermano para ayudarlo a caminar por el terreno lleno de escombros que seguramente antes fortificaban un templo zodiacal-andando, el clima está empeorando.

/

/

-¡Saori! _Maldición_

-Seiya, iré a revisar por este lado, no me alejaré mucho, tú tampoco lo hagas, no sabemos qué tan inestable sea el lugar-el dragón se alejó con precaución hacía el lado contrario del de ojos chocolates.

-De acuerdo Shiryu-le respondió mientras caminaba hacía lo que antes era el coliseo, donde había ganado su armadura.

 _Maldición Saori ¿dónde estás?_

Trataba por todos los medios que la desesperación no hiciera más estragos en él. Tenía que controlarse y encontrarla.

 _No debí dejarla sola._

Después de llegar a la casa de Saori, todos se fueron a dormir para poder conversar tranquilos por la mañana, él, preocupado por el bienestar de la rencarnación de Athena, había decidido acompañarla y velar su sueño, sabía que a ella le tocaba la peor parte. Pero la joven, orgullosa como siempre, le dijo que estaría bien, que fuera a dormir. Debió escuchar a su instinto, hacerle caso a la cosquillita que surgió al ver el reflejo de cansancio en los ojos verdes, pero se dejó vencer por su propio agotamiento y ahora éstas eran las consecuencias.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos negativos, no era el momento para culparse o sentirse mal. Tenía que poner todas las energías en localizarla.

De repente, como si un imán lo atrajera, volteó la mirada al lugar donde antes se encontraba el reloj de fuego, se acercó lo más aprisa que las cansadas piernas le permitían y entonces la vio.

-¡Saori!-el grito alterado fue escuchado por sus camaradas y rápidamente se dirigieron a donde él se encontraba.

Las alarmas en su cabeza se dispararon a verla inmóvil, de rodillas, aceleró el paso; detectó manchas rojizas en el vestido y ahora sí, corrió. Se agacho frente a ella, desesperado, buscando su mirada.

-¿¡Saori, pero qué demonios estabas pen…-la voz se le atoró y quedó en _shock_ total al observar los ojos vacíos y sin ese brillo característico, abundantes lágrimas salían de ellos, no emitía sonido alguno o hacía ademán de moverse, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-Saori…-susurró estremecido ante la visión de la joven que tenía enfrente. Su corazón dio un vuelco que lo dejo paralizado.

Esta no era Saori. La mirada orgullosa, traviesa, divertida, caprichosa, cómplice; ya no estaba.

Apenas escuchó los llamados de sus amigos quienes gritaban a lo lejos alarmados, las voces sonaban como un zumbido en su cabeza.

Esta no era Athena. La mirada bondadosa, cariñosa, pacífica, segura, brillante; había desaparecido.

Escuchó las palabras "rápido" "sangrando" "salir de aquí" difusas, sin conexión alguna, podía apreciar siluetas borrosas rodeándolos, voces que lo llamaban, pero seguía sin moverse. Sólo hasta que Ikki lo jaló con fuerza levantándolo, salió del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba.

La imagen de Saori sangrando, retorciéndose, peleando y gritando desconsoladamente tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Hyoga y Shiryu lo recibió como un golpe que le sacó el aire.

Fue entonces que supo lo que pasaba.

No estaba Saori. No estaba Athena.

Los gritos desgarradores se hicieron más potentes.

Aquella joven.

 **Estaba rota.**

Sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo con los iris verdes cargándolo de emociones desconsoladoras.

 **Y él se rompió con ella.**

/

/

-¿Cómo está?

Los cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron preocupados al pelinegro que salía de la habitación de la actual rencarnación de Athena.

-Tuve que sedarla para curarle las heridas, algunas son profundas, afortunadamente no de gravedad. La fiebre disminuyó considerablemente, pero debemos de estar al pendiente-el dragón se notaba abatido-tendremos que turnarnos para hacer guardias. No sabemos si cuando pase el efecto del sedante, vuelva a alterarse.

Todos guardaron silencio. El haber encontrado en ese estado a Saori les había afectado demasiado.

-Yo iré primero-la voz sombría de Seiya sobresaltó a todos.

Él había sido el más perturbado.

-Seiya, amigo, creo que mejor deberías de descansar. Hyoga, mi hermano o yo podemos hacer la guardia-después de ver el _shock_ en el que había quedado el castaño, el peliverde creía que lo mejor era que no estuviera cerca de la muchacha.

-No-sentenció de manera dura-sé que mi actuar hace unas horas no fue el correcto, pero…-levantó la mirada con determinación -pero ya le fallé dos veces, no puedo dejarla sola otra vez. Debo estar con ella-la angustia de su voz no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Shyru suspiró resignado

-Vamos, te mostraré que hacer para tratar sus heridas y la fiebre.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al cuarto.

Los tres restantes se miraron afligidos.

/

/

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-_ Parpadeó confusa tratando de observar algo concreto entre la profunda oscuridad que la rodeaba. Se puso de pie notando la humedad en su ropa- _¿Agua?_

" _ **Sus cuerpos han desaparecido"**_

 _-¿Quién dijo eso?-_ volteó a la derecha tratando de ubicaral dueño de la voz.

" _ **A los Santos Dorados sólo les quedan sus almas"**_

 _-¿Santos Dorados?-_ giró con desesperación, parecía que las voces venían de todos lados.

" _ **Pero…ellos deben recibir un castigo por su alta traición"**_

 _-¡Qué!-_ su mirada se alarmó.

" _ **Nosotros somos Santos de Athena"**_

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa conocida voz a su espalda, y quedó estática ante lo que vio.

" _ **Aunque no tengamos nuestros cuerpos. Aunque seamos castigados por los Dioses, no nos arrepentiremos"**_

Su corazón se palpitó fuerte. Los trece Santos estaban ahí, las miradas de cada uno centellaban como poderosas luces alumbrando la negrura que los envolvía.

" _ **Sólo vivimos para servir a Athena"**_

 _-Shion…-_ susurró. Distinguió las amatistas brillar fieras en la penumbra- _¡Shion!_ -dijo ahora más alto, pero el ex Patriarca no pareció escucharla.

" _ **Tal vez son los Santos Dorados, los más poderosos…sin embargo, siguen siendo humanos"**_

Podía observar cómo se movían juntando sus espaldas en aquella oscuridad, tratando de defenderse de algo invisible.

" _ **Sus almas serán consumidas"**_

El pánico se apoderó de todo su ser

 _-No…eso significa…_

" _ **Este es su castigo por rebelarse contra los Dioses. Desde ahora sólo serán almas en pena. Y nunca recibirán el descanso eterno"**_

 _-El Castigo Divino-_ susurró aterrorizada _-¡No se atrevan!-_ gritó tan fuerte que sentía las cuerdas vocales desgarrarse, pero nuevamente se vio ignorada

" _ **No importa el castigo…"**_

La voz potente y segura de Dohko se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"… _ **nosotros siempre estaremos al lado de Athena"**_

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón se le contrajo a un más.

" _ **Aunque seamos castigados mil veces, nuestro destino será el mismo"**_

Tanto que dolía.

" _ **Y aunque consuman nuestras almas…habrá otros que heredarán nuestra voluntad"**_

Miró al peliverde, las lágrimas no dejaban de parar, trató de tocarlo pero su manó lo atravesó, como si fuera un fantasma.

" _ **No importa…"**_

- _No-musito con pánico_

" _ **Si esas personas aparecen…"**_

 _-¡Deténgase!-_ gritó

" _ **Nunca derrotarán a los Dioses"**_

 _-¡BASTA!-_ tomó con ambas manos su cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación e impotencia.

" _ **Humanos…sufran la ira de los Dioses"**_

 _-¡NOOOOO!-_ cayó de rodillas mientras todo era consumido por la oscuridad.

-¡Saori, Saori, despierta! Cálmate por favor, todo está bien, estás a salvo-la voz del castaño sonaba desesperada, mientras la movía tratando de despertarla. La había visto murmurar en sueños y como poco a poco se fue alterando hasta el punto de retorcerse y gritar.

La joven despertó agitada, las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, el semblante aterrorizado y murmurando palabras inentendibles.

-Tranquila, estás bien, estoy aquí-al escuchar aquella voz tan cálida, ver los iris castaños llenos de cariño y preocupación, no pudo más que aferrarse al cuerpo del muchacho llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho.

Los brazos de Seiya la envolvieron fuertemente queriendo transmitirle seguridad.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Pegaso pasó toda la noche consolando a la Diosa hasta que se durmió en sus brazos.

/

/

-Shiryu. ¿Crees que Saori se pondrá bien?- el menor de los chicos de bronce miró esperanzadamente al pelinegro. Se encontraban desayunando en el comedor.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Saori es una Diosa, seguramente para ella fue más complejo el proceso de recordar ya que tiene una enorme cantidad de cosmos.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso.

-¡Seiyal

-Apenas hace unas horas se quedó dormida. Está un poco más tranquila-el castaño respondió a las preguntas antes de que fueran formadas y se sentó en la mesa. El peliverde le pasó café y panqueques-gracias Shun.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-el rubio miró el semblante de su amigo. Se veía decaído, cansado, ojeroso, pálido. Todo lo contrario al siempre vivaz joven de mirada traviesa y sonrisa en los labios-no preferirás ir a dormir.

-Resistiré -sorbió un poco de su café, y observó las caras inquietas-de verdad, les agradezco por preocuparse, pero estaré bien. Todos estaremos bien.

-A qué te referías con que, era más complicado que eso-Ikki habló comprendiendo que el japonés no se iría a descansar.

Un suspiro derrotado salió de los labios del castaño.

-Verán, el malestar de Saori no es por las memorias recuperadas o el desbordamiento de su cosmos, _podría asegurar que hasta tiene el control total de su energía-_ y eso explicaría como llegó al Santuario y nadie lo notó-El problema real se debe a los acontecimientos que descubrió.

/

/

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los párpados le pesaban, la cabeza le dolía, se sentía aturdida. Trató de incorporarse cuando una oleada de dolor la detuvo, exhaló un quejido.

¿Dónde estaba?

Con calma observó lo que había en aquel lugar. La cómoda blanca, el sillón café, las paredes color marfil, las cortinas lavanda. Era su cuarto. Estaba en su casa de campo.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Volvió a incorporarse, esta vez con más cuidado sintiendo desde los pies hasta su cabeza un ardor penetrante. La frazada resbaló por su cuerpo cuando quedó sentada.

¿Por qué estaba vendada?

/

/

Las caras de los cinco de bronce eran de desconsuelo total al escuchar la explicación del portador de Pegaso. Ayer, por la fuerte lluvia, el estado físico y mental de Saori y la desesperación por sacarla de ahí, no repararon mucho en el escenario que los rodeaba. Saber que la joven se encontraba justo donde los héroes dorados habían sido castigados, los llenó de impotencia.

Cuando la guerra con Hades terminó, y antes de que la Diosa de la Sabiduría se dedicara a cuidar a su caballero más fiel, había mandado a edificar una estatua junto al reloj de fuego que conmemorara a los trece valerosos guerreros de Oro-Kanon también contaba-y al Patriarca. Posteriormente, en la batalla con Apolo y Artemisa, Saori ya estaba muy lejos para apreciar en lo que se había convertido su Santuario y por lo tanto, también ignoraba completamente el destino que habían sufrido los dorados.

Luego, sus memorias fueron borradas.

Seguramente el impacto que debió llevarse fue demasiado para su salud mental.

/

/

Suspiró lentamente para tratar serenarse y alejar el estado de letargo en el que aún se encontraba. Entonces, fue cuando sucedió. Los recuerdos de lo vivido hace unas horas se arremolinaron como torbellino en su cabeza, uno a uno fue impactando con dureza mientras las imágenes pasaban frente ella con rapidez. El Santuario destruido, la lluvia, los Santos Dorados, las voces, las sombras, las miradas brillantes, el miedo, el monolito, la desesperación.

" _ **Nunca recibirán el descanso eterno"**_

El dolor-no físico-la arrasó, la tristeza y la angustia la abrumaron.

 _El Castigo Divino._

Apretó los puños con fuerza provocando que las heridas se abrieran y gotas de sangre cayeran en las blancas sábanas, no percibió el dolor. El sufrimiento emocional era demasiado como para reparar en cualquier malestar corporal.

¿Por qué habían hecho eso los Dioses? ¿Por qué llegaron a ese extremo?

-Todo es mi culpa-cerró los ojos con impotencia ignorando el ardor que esto le provocaba y los sollozos empezaron a surgir.

¿Tanto era su **desprecio** hacia los humanos? ¿Tanto **aborrecían** a los Santos Dorados?

¿Tanto se había **equivocado**?

¿De verdad la **odiaban** a ese nivel?

El Castigo Divino era la peor penitencia que un Dios podía emplear.

El alma de la persona quedaba encerrada en la oscuridad, no estaba en el cielo, no estaba en el infierno. Se encontraba suspendida en un espacio ambiguo donde era atormentaban sin descanso, poco a poco su esencia se iba despedazando en sentimientos de terror, dolor, tristeza y locura; el sufrimiento nunca paraba. No había posibilidad de descansar, no había posibilidad de reencarnar. Ni siquiera existía clemencia para desaparecer completamente. El mundo, el cielo, el infierno, las galaxias, todo podría colapsar y el alma seguiría padeciendo.

 _-La codena eterna._

Era el castigo más cruel y extremo para los seres humanos y los Dioses. No había registro de que lo aplicarán desde la era del mito.

 **Hasta ahora.**

Estaba consciente de que revelarse contra los Dioses se consideraba una ofensa, y que en todas las batallas el puño de sus santos se levantaba con tal de defenderla, pero en ninguna guerra, en ninguna, había destruido a sus iguales. Encerraba una parte de su esencia divina, sí, bloqueaba temporalmente su cosmos, también, los sumía en un letargo que para ellos, era de horas; pero jamás, JAMÁS, los exterminaba completamente, mucho menos buscaba causarles sufrimiento. Siempre traba de llegar a acuerdos pacíficos antes de declarar la guerra- _que equivocada estaba_ -, lo hacía porque quería a sus semejantes, eran su familia. Ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor rencor se le había ocurrido aplicar una aberración como lo era aquel Castigo.

Y eso que tenía razones de sobra.

¿Es que acaso nunca pararían de atacarla por ser la regente de la Tierra?

Si su ambición por el planeta y los humanos era demasiada, ¿Por qué no objetaron nada cuando fueron asignados los dominios? ¿Por qué se quedaron callados?

¿Por qué sólo empezaron a despreciarla?

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

¿Por qué seguían esperando reencarnación tras reencarnación para iniciar sangrientas batallas?

Las vendas se empezaron a manchar de color carmín.

¿Por qué se vengaban de esa manera tan cruel con sus Santos?

Gritó amargamente.

 **Por qué no la dejaban en paz.**

* * *

Espero no haya quedado muy depresivo. Dramático, era la intención.

Saori no es mi personaje favorito, tampoco me cae mal, pero tenía que ponerla sufriendo, hundida en el dolor y la culpa al ver a sus Santos Dorados encerrados para que así pudiera reaccionar y actuar como lo verán en los siguientes capítulos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Decisiones

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada Y TOEI. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión**

* * *

 **Decisiones**

 _Eso la orilló a los extremos para regresarlos a la vida._

-Athena ¿Está completamente segura de lo que piensa hacer? Creo que podríamos analizarlo un poco mejor.

-En ningún momento ha existido duda de mis acciones. Si te comenté lo que haría, fue sólo como consideración a lo vivido en el pasado, sabes perfectamente que pude actuar sin avisarte. Así que te pido de favor que te ahorres comentarios que no fueron solicitados.

-Entendido, mis disculpas.

La Deidad empezó a avanzar a pasos seguros mientras que el joven que la acompañaba, se retrasaba un poco examinando lo mucho que había cambiado aquella mujer que conoció encerrada en el Soporte Principal.

/

/

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo y si bien el ánimo de la joven Athena no había regresado a ser el mismo, al menos ya no sufría los ataques de los primeros días. Los cinco jóvenes trataban con ahínco de ayudarla a salir de la depresión en la que se encontraba, siempre estaban con ella, le hacían plática, recordaban anécdotas de niños, la llevaban a caminar por el bosque, trataban de distraerla lo mayor posible, la cuidaban, la protegían. Saori, por más que trataba de no dejarse llevar por la tristeza y poder corresponder a esos cinco pares de ojos cálidos que siempre estaban con ella, le era imposible apartar el dolor que por la noche la perseguía y recordaba el sufrimiento de la Élite Dorada.

Cada día sentía una parte de su alma perderse, era como si estuviera con ellos en el encierro.

Pasados dos meses, Saori empezó a recobrar su vitalidad, ya no parecía fantasma deambulando por la casa, comía a sus horas, mantenía cortas y amenas pláticas con sus amigos, e incluso salía sola de paseo-aunque muchas veces Ikki la vigilaba de lejos. Desafortunadamente sus ojos seguían sin recuperar el brillo que todos adoraban y en ocasiones se quedaba abstraída.

Seiya sabía que las pesadillas de la pelilila seguían atormentándola todas las noches, y si ahora estaba más tranquila era por ellos cinco. Estaba tratando de no causarles más penas e incomodidades, se estaba tragando su dolor, aunque con eso se ahogara en un mar de desconsuelo. Por eso, un día, desesperado por la falsa actitud de la muchacha la llevó a donde todo había comenzado. El monolito.

Fue una acción desesperada de la cual inmediatamente se arrepintió. Pero la tranquilidad lo embargó cuando la joven, el lugar de alterarse o caer en estado de letargo, caminó serenamente hacia la estructura de piedra y pidió perdón, envuelta en lágrimas, a los doce hombres que arriesgaron su vida por ella.

Una vez que regresaron a la casa, las reprimendas no se hicieron esperar, pero estaban felices de darse cuenta que la mirada esmeralda de la joven había recuperado fulgor y algo…que en ese momento, no pudieron reconocer.

Al día siguiente la declaración que hizo los impactó.

-¿Regresarlos a la vida…eso es posible?-los ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Estoy segura de que pueden ser liberados, lamentablemente no tengo conocimiento de cómo. Pero si puedo lograrlo, traerlos al mundo de los vivos será una tarea más simple-el tono esperanzado, levantó el ánimo de todos.

-Entonces el primer pasó es liberar sus almas-Hyoga analizó las palabras de la Diosa.

-Es correcto. Averiguaré la forma.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que sea-sentenció el portador de Andrómeda.

Saori soltó un leve gracias a sus amigos, y dirigió la mirada al cielo que empezaba a mostrar las primeras estrellas.

Tenía que apurarse, sabía que cada minuto que pasaba, el alma de los Dorados se sumía en la agonía cada vez más. No podía desperdiciar el tiempo.

/

/

-Un gran discurso sin duda Athena-la voz de la Reina de los Dioses se hizo presente en la sala-pero ¿No crees que es un poco arrogante de tú parte, venir hasta aquí, sólo para soltar un reto a tus iguales?-los ojos rojizos de su madrastra la miraron con dureza.

-En ningún momento fue mi intención retarlos, Hera-le regresó la misma mirada-sólo dejé clara mi posición. Si lo tomaste como afrenta, te aseguro, que mis palabras no fueron las culpables-de todos en esa reunión, sabía que Hera y Ares serían los más complicados. Pero estaba preparada.

La Diosa soltó una leve risa irónica

-Al parecer estuvimos en dos reuniones diferentes querida-el "querida" le revolvió el estómago a la de ojos verdes-porque, a mi parecer, y estoy segura que el de muchos otros, las frases dichas hace un momento fueron una clara amenaza hacía a los Dioses-la sonrisa ladina que adornó las bellas facciones de la esposa de Zeus no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Hera detestaba a Athena, ponerla en aprietos era su deporte favorito-y no creo que en tu posición te puedas dar el lujo de hacer ese tipo de declaraciones

-Reafirmo lo dicho Hera, en ningún momento mi intención fue retarlos, espero que haya quedado claro-continuó con voz serena-si quisiera lanzar una amenaza hacia ustedes-hizo una pausa pasando la mirada por familiares-lo hubiera hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, y con muchos más argumentos-dirigió sus iris hacía el regente de los cielos- pero si no lo hice antes, no pienso hacerlo ahora, _aunque ganas no me faltan_. Pero, **ese** no es el tema discutir. Ya expuse mi posición y es irrevocable -definitivamente la hija favorita de Zeus hacía gala del porte que la caracterizaba.

-Me parece que mi hermana ya dejó lo suficientemente claro que no va a cambiar de posición Hera-todos voltearon sus miradas al Dios del vino quien observaba detenidamente los movimientos ondulatorios que hacía el líquido carmesí en su copa al moverla con la mano-el que nosotros apliquemos un escarmiento a esos hombres, será motivo para que ella nos ataque.

La joven Diosa se mordió la lengua para no corregir bruscamente la palabra **ataque** con **defenderse** , aunque sabía que las palabras de Dionisio no eran maliciosas-dado que su hermano sólo decía lo que pensaba sin tapujos-no pudo evitar que cierta molestia surgiera en su interior. Pero tenía que controlarse, cualquier falla sería utilizada para hundirla.

-Lo que Athena acaba de darnos es una clara advertencia, no una declaración de guerra. Si nosotros queremos o no tomarlo en cuenta, será nuestro problema-dicho eso, bebió el contenido de su copa.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que debemos tenerle miedo a esta chiquilla orgullosa?-las palabras despectivas de Hera no hicieron efecto en la Diosa, estaba acostumbrada a los constantes malos tratos de su madrastra.

-Estoy expresando que si estamos aquí, es para resolver conflictos, no crear nuevos. Deja de realizar interpretaciones erróneas de las palabras de los demás-Hera soltó un bufido molesto y estaba a punto de contraatacar a las palabras del Dios (quien para la Diosa del matrimonio no era más que un entrometido al ocupar el lugar de Hestia) cuando Hermes interrumpió.

-Concuerdo con Dionisio. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con está palabrería sin sentido cuando desde el inicio sabíamos que mi hermana no se quedaría observando como condenábamos a esos humanos-Athena apretó los puños-lo que realmente debería importarnos-el Dios esbozó una sonrisa enigmática-es conocer la posición de Hades y Poseidón en esta situación, ya que, hasta donde recuerdo, se encontraban encerrados. Estoy seguro que debe ser excesivamente interesante lo que nos tienen que decir-los aludidos, colocaron su mirada en los dorados ojos de su sobrino sin cambiar las caras serias que tenían desde que entraron.

/

/

 _En otras noticias, el joven Julián Solo inauguró un nuevo hospital infantil para las personas de escasos recursos. Sin duda alguna, este muchacho es el ejemplo de la filantropía…_

Saori dejó de revisar de golpe los cuantiosos pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio cuando escucho el nombre de su antiguo pretendiente. Concentró la vista en el reportaje transmitido en la televisión sobre las actividades altruistas que hacía el único heredero de los Solo.

Se encontraba en su despacho, era la tercera noche en vela investigando algo que le diera una sola pista de cómo anular el encierro del Castigo Divino. Los muchachos hacía rato que terminaron por quedarse dormidos en los sillones del salón.

Las imágenes de un Julián sonriente acompañado de un chico de ojos rosas en una población rural pasaban una tras otra mientras la comentarista se desvivía en halagos para el joven.

Había decidido hacer lo imposible por liberar las almas de los Santos. Miró el montón de papeles desperdigados por la oficina y supo lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

/

/

Sorrento sintió la humedad del ambiente incrementar mientras la cálida cosmoenergía rodeaba las ruinas de lo que antes era el Templo Marino, sus ojos rosas no perdían detalle de las acciones que realizaba la mujer que se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos frente a él. La expectación que lo embargaba crecía conforme las piezas de coral y concreto se iban ensamblando.

Seguía renuente ante lo que estaba por suceder.

Días atrás, cuando la heredera de Mitsumasa se presentó en la Mansión Solo-sin ningún acompañante y mirada indescifrable-sospechó que la visita tenía un propósito más profundo que sólo saludar al que en un pasado le había pedido matrimonio-y que casualmente estaba en Japón. Sus ideas fueron confirmadas cuando la joven, después de una breve conversación-que a su parecer, fue más protocolaria que por gusto-donde él le mencionó que Julián estaba en una reunión de negocios, la Diosa sin vacilar, aclaró que necesitaba hablar con Poseidón, no con el heredero Solo.

-Mi Señor no se encuentra, no he sabido nada de él desde que ayudara a los Santos de Bronce trasladando las armaduras doradas a los Campos Elíseos-la suave brisa salada movía lentamente sus cabellos, había decidido llevarla al balcón principal para poder hablar en privado.

-Ya veo. Dado que deje una cantidad importante de su esencia en el cuerpo de Julián, _para que los mares no violentaran_ , y hace poco mi cosmos sufrió una alteración, imaginé que su presencia se había hecho más constante-la vio sumirse en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar indagar.

-¿Sucedió algo importante?-supo por la cara ensombrecida de la Diosa que su cuestionamiento no era adecuado-lo lamento, no quiero ser inoportuno, pero comprenderá que esta situación me causa algo de inquietud.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que mi visita fue inesperada-la vio posar su atención en la majestuosa vista que tenían del mar-me hubiera gustado antes de proceder, hablar aunque fuera un poco con Poseidón; pero ya que el resultado será el mismo, no veo el problema en decírtelo, fuiste de gran ayuda en el pasado-cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se sintió realmente intimidado por la representante de la Tierra-Además, puede que también termines implicado.

Pensó que eso era obvio, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Poseidón lo incluía automáticamente.

-Restauraré el Soporte Principal. Tu Señor regresará a sus dominios.

/

El estremecimiento del terreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se abrieron con evidente incredulidad ante la visión que presentaba ante si. El Soporte Principal se alzaba imponente y totalmente reconstruido en aquel paisaje marino, irónico que la responsable fuera la persona por la cual había sido destruido en primer lugar.

Se acercó con precaución a la pelilila, últimamente no sabía que esperar de Athena.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó con todo tacto posible.

-Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte-ahí estaba de nuevo la cálida mirada que había conocido- ya que mi cosmos sólo puede reconstruir el Soporte en el aspecto externo, el esfuerzo que requerí fue mínimo. Para que vuelva a tener la resistencia de antes, necesita el poder del Dios de los Mares, pero por el momento bastará con que este de pie.

-Entiendo-no quiso agregar nada más, seguía pensando que le estaban abriendo las puertas a los problemas.

-Sorrento-su mirada indecisa se posó en las brillantes esmeraldas-comprendo perfectamente la turbación que sientes en este momento. Debe ser difícil para ti que, después de llevar una vida pacífica y normal, tengas que atenerte nuevamente a los caprichos de los Dioses-desvió la mirada, se sentía débil ante ella-pero te aseguro que no hay que temer. Mis acciones tienen un fin concreto y créeme cuando te digo que iniciar una nueva guerra entre nosotros no es una de ellas. Busco que todos los conflictos lleguen a su fin.

-Es difícil creerlo cuando todo apunta lo contrario-murmuró azorado, ya no podía seguir guardando la preocupación por las consecuencias que se podrían desencadenar-Sé que la situación en la que se encuentra, ameritó que llegara a emplear acciones extremas, pero no estoy seguro que puedan llegar a ser compartidas.

-Tu Señor y yo hemos tenido muchas diferencias en el pasado. Pero, a diferencia de nuestros demás parientes, podemos llegar a tener una conversación civilizada cuando nuestros intereses están en juego. No permitiré que se vuelvan a repetir los mismos errores. Ambos tenemos mucho que ganar y todo que perder.

-Realmente deseo con toda mi alma que tenga razón Athena.

-La tengo-la afirmación le hizo sentir que no aceptaría réplicas-Agradezco tu compañía Sorrento, lo siguiente es completamente mi responsabilidad, comprenderé si deseas irte.

-Fui mi decisión acompañarla, no me retractaré ahora. Además, le prometí a los Santos de Bronce que la cuidaría-esbozó una ligera sonrisa-no quisiera enfrentarme a la ira de Pegaso si se entera que la dejé sola.

Athena le regresó la sonrisa.

/

/

El escenario era deprimente, ruinas, polvo y maleza cubrían todo el terreno, se podía percibir la tristeza en el ambiente. No había sol, las nubes lo cubrían completamente, era como si el astro rey se negara a ofrecer que cualquier rayo de luz llegara a aquel lugar, olía a muerte y una ligera brisa levantaba partículas de polvo.

Lo que antes era el majestuoso Santuario de Athena, la más grande edificación de Grecia, ahora se había convertido en un paisaje desolador de tierras áridas y recuerdos destrozados. Un rincón olvidado por los Dioses.

-Saori…-el castaño susurró en tono conciliador, sin ánimo de llamar a la deidad, simplemente quería hacer notar que estaba ahí, con ella, compartiendo su dolor.

Estaban parados en lo que antes era Star Hill, el lugar con la mejor vista de todo el Santuario, pero ahora solo había tierra y despojos, parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Analizaron el panorama.

De las doce casas, sólo quedaban escombros de aquellos imponentes templos que una vez fueron edificados; un enorme cráter reemplazaba al coliseo, no había rastro de las residencias de los aprendices, soldados o caballeros de plata; el área de las amazonas, repleta de hierba marchita y más columnas; el anfiteatro, derrumbado en su totalidad; la fuente de Athena, completamente seca, ni siquiera el pueblo de Rodorio había quedado en pie. Cualquier señal vida estaba extinguida.

Observaron con tristeza donde antes se ubicaba el reloj de fuego. El monolito se podía apreciar imponente entre toda la destrucción.

Cuatro energías se postraron detrás de ellos.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme. Nunca les he dicho lo importantes que son para mí. Todos mis Santos son sumamente importantes, cada que uno perece, es como si una parte de mi ser muriera con ustedes. Sé que nunca lo he demostrado y mi carácter caprichoso ha sido muchas veces la causa por la cual terminan sufriendo-su mirada se llenó de determinación.

-Pero es momento de que asuma las consecuencias de mis acciones, enmiende todos mis errores y como Diosa de la Tierra tome el control de las responsabilidades que me corresponden-los jóvenes sólo asintieron en señal de apoyo.

Athena emitió un brillo dorado.

-¡El Santuario volverá a levantarse, la Sagrada Orden regresará a la vida!-estiro la mano al frente y pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron dispersándose hacia las ruinas. El viento comenzó a ser más fuerte-¡No permitiré más agravios!-cerró los ojos, mientras aumentaba su cosmos, su cabello y vestido se movía de manera etérea-¡Y juro por el Río Estigia, que, sin importar el costo, la paz regresará a este Planeta!-una brillante y enorme energía comenzó a formarse frente a ella-¡Defenderé con mis propias manos a cada uno de ustedes!- los Santos de la Esperanza observaban expectantes como la Diosa introducía su mano en la rebosante luz dorada y al cerrarla está se fragmentó en miles de partículas mostrando el báculo de Nike.

Empuñó con seguridad la poderosa arma mientras la sangre cubría la superficie de la misma, apuntó el báculo hacía el cielo, la cosmoenergía seguía incrementando descomunalmente. Abrió los ojos pero éstos ya no mostraban los iris verdes, si no que ahora parecía como si una galaxia estuviera en ellos. Un rayo de luz salió disparado del báculo hacia las nubes, y al llegar al punto más alto, el poder de la Diosa explotó cubriendo todo a su paso con una intensa luz dorada.

Por la fuerza del impacto, automáticamente las armaduras divinas cubrieron a los Santos presentes, quienes a pesar de contar con ellas, no pudieron evitar caer de rodillas ante la energía que se expandía. Cerraron los ojos, el brillo era demasiado cegador, ahora lo único que escuchaban era el crujir de la tierra.

/

/

Los pasos de Athena eran rápidos y sigilosos, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa si quería cumplir su cometido sin que nadie notara su presencia, daba gracias a no haber pisado su Templo Olímpico desde muchos siglos atrás y que su familia le diera tan poca importancia como para revisarlo de vez en cuando, por eso se encontraba sin vigilancia y a kilómetros de distancia de cualquiera que pudiera verla. Aun así actuaba con precaución, no podía ser descuidada, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Empujó la enorme puerta de roble adentrándose al Salón Principal, aquel donde mucho tiempo atrás se realizaban elegantes eventos artísticos para entretenimiento de los Dioses; alejó de su mente los recuerdos que se amontonaban como fantasmas y fijó la vista detrás del trono principal, su trono. Se posicionó unos pasos detrás de éste, una blanca pared impedía el paso.

Colocó la mano derecha frente al muro postrado frente a ella y un brillo dorado emanó del mármol despidiendo una fuerte energía, que, de haber sido otra la persona que se encontrara en ese momento, seguramente hubiera sufrido varias heridas. La energía reaccionó ante su cosmos quebrando el obstáculo en miles de pedazos que se desvanecieron inmediatamente, observó con detenimiento los objetos que se encontraban al centro del recinto secreto; aún no era momento para que ambos regresaran a donde pertenecían, aún faltaban doscientos años para que su energía fuera lo suficientemente débil y las cadenas que los ataban fueran fácilmente rotas.

Sin vacilar, avanzó hasta tomar entre sus brazos ambas piezas, una azul, otra negra.

Apuró el paso hacía la salida, todavía tenía que restaurar los dominios de la tierra y el mar. Sin mirar atrás salió de aquellas tierras elíseas de la misma forma en la que entró, sin ser vista.

/

/

El ambiente empezó a aligerarse, poco a poco los movimientos de la tierra se fueron calmando, la intensidad de la luz disminuyó. Cinco pares de ojos se abrieron con precaución tratando de adaptar nuevamente la vista al escenario que tenían enfrente. Una vez que sus pupilas lograron visualizar algo concreto, éstas se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la impresión.

Los templos, las cabañas, el pueblo, el Palacio, todo estaba nuevamente en su lugar, inclusive podría decirse que se veía aún más majestuoso que antes; la inmensa vegetación rodeaba todo hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, el cielo azul se encontraba completamente despejado sin una sola nube alrededor y los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban el escenario otorgándole un brillo glorioso.

El Santuario de Athena estaba completamente restaurado.

* * *

Bien aquí tenemos la tercera parte, como podrán notar Athena ya está actuando para rescatar a los Santos Dorados.

Entiendo que a más del 70% de los fans no les agrada mucho la Diosa, pero tenía que reivindicarla aunque fuera un poco. Siempre me imaginé que debía tener algo de aprecio hacia los dorados y de haber vivido junto a ellos en el Santuario, tal vez su actuar en las batallas hubiera sido diferente. Más a lo Lost Canvas.

Agradezco mucho a las personitas que dejaron sus comentarios y aquellos que siguen la historia. Muy pronto llegará el final, ahora sí verán el enfrentamiento entre Dioses y el renacer de los amados Dorados.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	4. Liberación Parte 1: Poseidón

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masimi Kurumada y TOEI, yo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

* * *

 **Liberación**

 _Eso la había hecho liberar a Poseidón y Hades_

El silencio que quedó en el salón después de las palabras dichas por el Dios de la Elocuencia, fue arrollador. Todas las deidades esperaban expectantes a que los mencionados dictaran sus argumentos.

-No entiendo cuál es el motivo para pensar que nuestra participación es de relevancia. En mi caso, el cómo llegué a proceder, es completamente efecto colateral de las acciones de Athena-la celeste mirada del Dios del inframundo se posó en su sobrina-en ningún momento realicé alguna acción para ser liberado.

-Pero tampoco opusiste resistencia-Ares por fin habló, y como la Diosa preveía, no sería a su favor-e incluso recompensaste a quien te había encerrado. No crees, ¿qué tu defensa es patética Hades? porque imagino, que mi hermana no es tan idiota como para acercarse a ti después de siglos en disputa sin saber que conseguiría algo a cambio-las palabras del Dios de la Guerra denotaban burla.

-Ares, más respeto. Te recuerdo que es el Rey del Inframundo al que te diriges-las palabras de Persefone hicieron que soltara una risa irónica.

-Pues que se comporte como tal y deje de permitir que los muertos entren y salgan cada vez que la pedante de Athena vaya a llorarle a las faldas. Además, no entiendo que haces defendiendo a tu carcelero, deberías de ser la más ofendida con esta situación. Anfitrite siempre tuvo más dignidad, incluso cuando se suicidó-los iris rojos brillaron con ironía y cada palabra era dicha con veneno. Definitivamente era hijo de Hera.

-¡Suficiente!-el rugido de Zeus, tensó a más de uno-Ares, limítate sólo a intervenir cuando los argumentos aporten algo más que palabras ofensivas. Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor cállate.

El de cabellos negros soltó un gruñido molesto.

-Zeus no creo que sea prudente que mandes callar de esa manera a Ares, él no es quién está siendo enjuiciado.

-No retes a mi paciencia Hera. Si no dije nada hace un momento fue por darte tú lugar. Pero no esperes que sea así toda la reunión-La diosa del matrimonio desvió su mirada indignada. Siempre que Athena estaba inmiscuida, ella y su hijo quedaban en ridículo. La odiaba demasiado.

-Les dije que sería interesante-el susurro burlón de Hermes fue ignorado completamente.

-Hades, continúa-animó el Rey de los Dioses.

-Me limitaré a realizar mis declaraciones al final. Poseidón y Athena deben ser los primeros en explicar la situación. Solamente así comprenderán los motivos por los cuales estoy aquí.

Zeus enfrentó su mirada con la celeste de su igual, estaba seguro que había mucho más debajo de la parsimonia del Rey del inframundo.

-Entiendo que eso significa que me acabas de ceder el turno para hablar, ¿no es así Hades?-el mencionado asintió levemente si despegar la vista de Zeus-Me parece bien, porque quisiera dejar claro que mis intenciones para formar parte de esto, son netamente personales. Liberé a los Santos de manera voluntaria, y al igual que Athena, no pienso ceder ante cualquier represalia que estén tratando de implantar.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar a Poseidón.

/

/

-¡Saori Kido! Un honor verte nuevamente. No tenía idea que vendrías, de haberlo sabido, hubiera organizado algo digno para ti-Julián besó delicadamente el dorso de la mano de la joven-Sorrento, pudiste avisarme que tendríamos tan distinguida visita-reprendió suavemente sin dejar de mirar a la de ojos verdes.

-Una disculpa joven Solo, no volverá a suceder-el de cabellos lavanda hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Julián-Saori lo llamó un tono conciliador-no es culpa de Sorrento, no lo amonestes por favor. Fue una descortesía de mi parte presentarme sin notificar anticipadamente, te ruego que me disculpes. Pero me es urgente tratar una situación contigo, espero no estés ocupado-la joven lo miro con insistencia.

-No tienes nada que disculparte Saori, tu presencia siempre es bien recibida-le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora-vamos a mi despacho para hablar más tranquilos-Julián le ofreció el brazo, la joven aceptó sin dudar-Sorrento encárgate de que nadie nos moleste.

-Así será-respondió mientras observaba el camino que ambos jóvenes tomaron hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de despertar de su Señor, era inevitable.

Una vez dentro del despacho, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento.

-Tengo que admitir que tu visita me ha sorprendido bastante-el peliceleste tomó nuevamente la mano de la mujer y se inclinó levemente hacia ella-desde que te propuse matrimonio en la celebración de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, no volví a verte. Fue desalentador que enviaras asistentes a tratar nuestros negocios.

-Lamento haberte ofendido con mi ausencia Julián, no era mi intención-retiró con disimulo su mano de la aprensión en que se encontraba-los negocios en Grecia me tuvieron bastante ocupada.

-Algo escuché sobre eso-Saori lo miró suspicaz, a pesar de que Sorrento le asegurara, que Poseidón se encontraba completamente dormido en el cuerpo del joven desde la guerra con Hades. Ella no podía dejar de poner en dudar esas palabras, le era impensable que después de todos los acontecimientos suscitados, la divinidad de su Tío no reaccionara-pero es cosa del pasado. Ahora lo que más me interesa, es conocer el motivo tan urgente que tienes para hablar conmigo.

Saori se levantó delicadamente y caminó hacia el centro del despacho.

-En realidad, con quien necesito hablar es con Poseidón-Julián levantó una ceja elegantemente, en una demostración de contrariedad ante las palabras de la mujer-pero antes, debo traerlo completamente de regreso-el cosmos de la diosa se expandió por toda la habitación-es hora de que duermas Julián-susurró la deidad, mientras la intensidad de la energía aumentaba transportándolos al centro del Soporte Principal.

Sorrento, quien ya se encontraba ahí, atrapó al joven desmayado y suavemente lo colocó en el piso.

-Siren, será mejor que te retires o podrías salir lastimado-la Marina acató la indicación y salió del lugar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, un brillo dorado se manifestó entre las manos de la Diosa, el cual rápidamente desapareció mostrando el ánfora blanca con detalles azul y dorado. Athena desvaneció el sello que mantenía encerrado el poder del Dios; entonces, el Soporte empezó a vibrar. Mientras que en la superficie, espesas nubes gris cubrieron el cielo y una fuerte brisa se manifestó a acompañada de gruesas gotas de agua que caían precipitadamente. El mar se agitaba furioso.

La poderosa energía color azul que contenía el recipiente, rompió el mismo al salir disparada hacia Julián, lo cual hizo caer de rodillas a Athena, elevó el cuerpo del joven y cuando todo el poder se concentró, una intensa explosión de cosmos se esparció agrietando varias partes del Soporte. La Diosa, se vio obligada a aparecer su escudo para protegerse.

Pasados unos segundos, la energía empezó a disminuir poco a poco, mientras el clima se estabilizaba nuevamente. Al desaparecer el escudo dorado, y levantar la vista, Athena se encontró con la mirada azul, penetrante y tranquila del Dios de los Mares.

Poseidón había regresado.

-Athena-la Diosa no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el profundo tono de voz-debo agradecerte el que me hayas sacado completamente del encierro-el Dios comenzó a acercarse a la mujer que aún se encontraba en el piso, cuando estuvo junto a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola delicadamente- estoy ansioso por escuchar lo que tienes pensado, hija de Zeus.

/

/

-Simplemente no lo entiendo-las palabras de Hefesto se hicieron presentes-te das cuenta que te estás condenando al admitir que accediste con toda facilidad a ayudar a liberar a esos mortales. Poseidón, te creía el más sensato de todos.

-Consideré las opciones que se me presentaron-el Dios cruzó los brazos-Quizás Athena y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias desde hace varios siglos atrás, pero siempre he sido partidario de resolver los conflictos civilizadamente.

-Claro, "civilizadamente"-Afrodita río irónica sin dejar el tono sensual tan característico de su voz-intentaste sepultar a la humanidad en montones de agua, secuestraste a nuestra sobrina encerrándola para que se ahogara, ¡ah y claro! Ella te respondió suprimiendo casi toda tu esencia en una inmunda vasija-la deidad apoyo la mejilla en la palma de su mano-no quiero saber cómo será cuando no sean "civilizados".

-Nunca he negado los desafortunados incidentes de los que hemos sido protagonistas-centró sus ojos azules en los miel de la Diosa del Amor-y no ahondaré en esa rivalidad, ya que, el haberme liberado, fue una demostración clara de que Athena está dispuesta a actuar a la altura que le corresponde-la aludida frunció ligeramente el ceño-No iba a negarle la posibilidad de pactar una tregua.

/

/

El brillo azulado que cubría hace unos momentos todas las aguas del planeta, desapareció lentamente mostrando un reconstruido Templo Marino, ahora que el dueño regresaba en todo su esplendor, la antigua Atlantis se forjaba casi indestructible. Poseidón se encontraba justo en la entrada del Palacio, sosteniendo de manera imponente el Tridente que lo reconocía como el gobernante de los siete mares.

-Athena-volteó a su diestra donde la deidad aguardaba expectante y en una sutil reverencia. Sorrento la escoltaba posicionado unos pasos detrás-ahora que ambos Santuarios están de pie, concentrémonos en el siguiente paso.

La Diosa emitió un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, y sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió al Palacio del Dios, éste la siguió con una sonrisa satisfecha. Una vez instalados en el salón del trono, ambas deidades se dispusieron a esclarecer el tema que les interesaba.

-Bien sobrina, como estoy seguro que el tiempo te es apremiante, dejémonos de formalismos y vayamos directo al grano-la voz del Dios fue dura, muy distinta a la que había empleado con ella desde que lo liberara-¿Qué es lo que pasa y qué papel juego yo?

-Me alegro que estemos en sintonía Tío-la deidad no se dejó intimidar-pido fervientemente tu ayuda para liberar a mis Santos del Castigo Divino, te prometo que si cumples con ello, haré lo que esté en mis manos para regresar a tus Marinas a la vida. El ejército de los mares volverá a erguirse como antes. La tierra y los océanos podrán coexistir en armonía.

-Con que el Castigo Divino…ahora entiendo todo, una enorme injusticia, tengo que aceptar. Pero, no veo cuál sea mi beneficio ante todo esto, el regresarme a mí ejército no está dentro de tu jurisdicción, sabes perfectamente que Hades es el único que puede traerlos al mundo de los vivos. Por lo que ahora que mi hermano se encuentra suprimido, veo muy difícil que cumplas lo que mencionas-Poseidón la miró no creyendo en sus palabras.

Athena amagó una sonrisa indescriptible.

-Claro que estoy consciente de que mi poder no puede retornar las almas del Inframundo; y en ningún momento hice alusión a que sería yo quien los traería de vuelta-Poseidón la miró con sorpresa, acaso estaba diciendo…-por tu semblante veo que ya lo dedujiste. Después de muchos siglos, los tres reinos volverán a erigirse juntos- los ojos de Athena brillaron con determinación.

-Voy a liberar a Hades.

/

/

La estridente risa de Ares hizo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-No puedo creer que el Rey de los siete mares, uno de los más poderosos Dioses Olímpicos, accediera a cooperar contigo querida hermanita-a una velocidad impresionante el de ojos rojos ya se encontraba frente a la Diosa-tienes que enseñarme ese truco tuyo para conseguir lo quieres con tan sólo unas palabritas cursis-la mirada peligrosa de la ojiverde destelló con fuerza-seguramente ese arte le enseñaste a tus Santos-Athena ya estaba invocando a Nike-¡Claro! Si por eso fue que los gemelos salieron tan avispados-susurró al odio de la deidad.

Las violentas cosmoenergías de los Dioses se desataron, en menos de un segundo, Ares había aparecido su espada, y era apresado por el cuello por una energía oscura que lo elevaba unos metros del suelo; mientras que Athena, era abrazada de la cintura por Poseidón y sostenía fuertemente la mano donde el báculo de la justicia se había hecho presente.

-Desaparécelo ahora-Poseidón susurró demandante al oído de la deidad-no tires a la borda todo lo que hemos conseguido por provocaciones sin sentido-Nike se esfumó rápidamente.

-¡Ares!-chillo Hera sobresaltada-Suéltalo ahora mismo Hades, ¡Vez lo que pasa cuando tu chiquilla se mete en donde no debe! ¡Zeus dile que lo suelte ya!-el rugido de la esposa de Zeus era indignado.

-Athena, Poseidón, Hades, Ares, a sus lugares ahora mismo-la orden en tono sombrío estremeció a todos. Los aludidos volvieron a sus posiciones, con la diferencia de que el Dios de la guerra, fue lanzado violentamente a su trono-no quiero volver a apreciar un espectáculo más como este. ¿Entendieron?

El silencio fue la afirmación ante las palabras de Zeus.

* * *

¡Al fin pude subir este capítulo! Cuando lo terminé y vi la extensión, decidí que lo mejor sería dividirlo en dos partes para no aburrirlos.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, mañana tendrán la segunda parte, espero estén listos para el final.

Agradezco a las personas que me han dejado review y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia. Espero les haya gustado esta parte.

Saludos.


	5. Liberación Parte 2: Hades

**Diálogos por cosmos en negrita y cursiva**

 **Pensamientos en cursiva**

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, yo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Liberación**

 **Parte dos**

 **Hades**

La bella joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, se había quedado estática ante las declaraciones de la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Su mente intentaba procesar aquellas palabras dichas con imponente seguridad.

-Pandora-la Deidad decidió hablar ante el estupor de aquella que servía Hades-sin importar lo que pienses, esto es inevitable, quiero dejar en claro, que si vine al Castillo Heinstein, fue porque mi tío siempre te tuvo en alta estima y debías de estar enterada-la de ojos verdes se encaminó a la salida de la edificación-al final de cuentas, antes de ser sellado, Hades te devolvió a la vida.

-Athena-al fin pudo pronunciar la pelinegra, deteniendo los pasos de la mencionada-¿Por qué hace esto?-su voz aún denotaba aturdimiento.

-¿Acaso no estás feliz?-la de ojos verdes seguía dándole la espalda-No creí que fueras tan mal agradecida Pandora-el tono sardónico con el que pronunció esas palabras le causaron un escalofrío a la joven. Athena y ella siempre se habían llevado mal, pero la Diosa nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

-No es eso, estoy sumamente agradecida con mi Señor por darme una segunda oportunidad-refregó las manos de manera nerviosa-es sólo que….-las palabras fueron ahogadas por las dudas de la joven.

Athena se dio la vuelta, y la servidora del Inframundo bajó su mirada violeta, intimidada-No creo que a Hades le vaya a gustar regresar a Giudeca y no encontrarte allí. Será mejor que realices todos los preparativos. Muy pronto el Señor del Inframundo regresará a su reino-y sin decir más, salió de aquella morada.

-Athena…

-No la juzgues Pandora-la gruesa voz causó sobresalto en la mencionada, quien rápidamente volteo a la derecha observando la silueta que se vislumbraba entre las cortinas de la ventana abierta-Athena ha pasado por mucho.

-Tu Diosa guarda demasiado dolor, y ése, es el peor motivante de decisiones, Ikki-Pandora seguía observando la figura del Fénix sin hacer ademán de acercarse-sólo esperemos que su dolor no la esté cegando-regresó la vista por donde la mujer de cabellos lilias había desaparecido.

-Te aseguro que sabe lo que hace-cuando Pandora volteó nuevamente hacía la ventana, la figura del caballero ya no estaba. Cerró los ojos de manera ofuscada y se encaminó al sótano del Castillo que pertenecía a su familia desde generaciones. Tenía una bienvenida que preparar.

/

/

-Bien, ya que la prudencia regresó a ustedes. Hades; Poseidón ya hizo sus declaraciones, estamos esperado las tuyas-el Dios del rayo centró nuevamente su vista en el Rey del Inframundo. Estaba impaciente por conocer lo que tenía que decir su hermano.

/

/

-Se ve sumamente apacible ¿No es así?-Athena se aproximó con paso tranquilo al centro del salón principal del Palacio de Hades.

Pandora, que se encontraba arrodillada junto a un féretro de cristal, no hizo movimiento alguno; había sentido el cosmos de la Diosa llegar a Giudeca, e inmediatamente el cuerpo de su Señor apareció en un brillo dorado en aquel contenedor. Pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado la mujer desde su última estadía en aquellos terrenos.

-Parece increíble que alguien que luce tan sereno y brillante, sea el Rey de un lugar tan lúgubre-la pelinegra la miró de reojo-Hades siempre fue el más hermoso entre los Dioses, me refiero a los Dioses masculinos desde luego, incluso llegaba a opacar a Apolo-la Diosa de la Sabiduría pasó delicadamente las puntas de los dedos a través de la superficie de cristal-Por cierto, hiciste un excelente trabajo arreglando el Templo, Pandora-la aludida se puso pie y miró a la Deidad con la duda impregnada en sus violáceos ojos-Tu Señor estará conforme cuando sea liberado.

-Athena…-la joven fue interrumpida por la Diosa.

-Ya es hora. Hades tiene que regresar-y de la misma forma que sucedió con Poseidón apareció el ánfora con toques negros-Será mejor que te alejes, no quiero que salgas herida-la mujer aceptó y se posicionó detrás de la Deidad.

Athena empezó a emanar su cosmos cubriendo a ella y Pandora, apareció a Nike, mientras colocaba la vasija sobre la cubierta que resguardaba el cuerpo de Dios y empuñando el báculo, rompió el recipiente que contenía el espíritu del Rey del Averno.

Poco a poco una energía en tintes negros con morado fue introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Hades al mismo tiempo que desintegraba el cristal que servía de protección. Con rapidez, las penumbras inundaron el lugar, ni siquiera el brillo del cosmos de Athena se podía vislumbrar, el ambiente era pesado. Entonces, una silueta de intensa energía se forjó frente a toda esa negrura, era morada y mostraba destellos similares al de las estrellas, parecía como si el universo se hubiera concentrado en ese punto, un espectáculo maravilloso. Las mujeres esperaban expectantes.

La energía empezó a desaparecer, hasta nuevamente sólo dejar obscuridad, y en menos de un segundo, una explosión de cosmos se expandió fuertemente por todo el lugar, Athena y Pandora, salieron despedidas hacía las paredes, y de no haber sido por la Diosa, quien protegió a ambas erigiendo una barrera, seguramente hubieran terminado severamente lastimadas. En las afueras del Palacio, las prisiones que fueron dañadas, comenzaron a levantarse conforme el cosmos del Dios las iba alcanzando. Los 108 espectros encerrados en batalla, se liberaron empezando a despertar de su letargo.

El Inframundo estaba respondiendo al poder de su regente.

Athena, sostenía fuertemente el báculo sagrado manteniendo la defensa que había creado, tenía que aguantar hasta que el cosmos Hades se apaciguara. Pasaron unos segundos más y la descomunal energía empezó a disminuir; las dos mujeres concentraron su vista hacia trono principal. El Dios se encontraba sentado calmadamente.

La Diosa desapareció la barrera, y con paso solemne se acercó al pie de las escaleras que conducían al trono.

-Hades, hijo mayor de Cronos y Rea, Dios del Inframundo, regente de los muertos-realizó una reverencia-te doy la bienvenida.

El de cabellos negros, abrió lentamente sus extraordinarios ojos azules y miró detenidamente a la Deidad.

-Athena-comenzó con voz apacible-me has liberado antes del tiempo que dicta debamos encontrarnos, dime hija de Zeus ¿A qué se debe esta premura?

La Diosa dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia el Dios-He venido a solicitar de tu ayuda. Liberarte es sólo una muestra de que estoy dispuesta a empezar de cero. Mi más grande anhelo es poder obtener paz entre nosotros.

-Ayudarte dices...-Hades no cambio su semblante-Esa paz de la que hablas, estoy seguro de que no viene sólo con palabras. Dime ¿Qué ha sucedido para que llegaras a estos extremos? Me imagino que debió ser colosal para que incluso liberaras a Poseidón-la Diosa no se inmutó, sabía que el ojiazul sentiría la presencia del dueño de los mares-Athena, qué fue lo que te orilló sacar del encierro a tus dos más grandes enemigos.

-Como lo mencioné antes, buscó la paz entre nosotros, elaborar acuerdos que nos beneficien a ti, Poseidón y a mi-Athena desapareció el báculo y en su lugar quedó la espada del Rey del Inframundo-te la regreso, como otra muestra de mi empeño por traer la tranquilidad a nuestros reinos.

En un parpadeo, Hades ya se encontraba sosteniendo a la Diosa por el cuello.

-Siempre has sido sumamente hermosa Athena-la aludida no mostró dolor alguno ante el agarre-pero esa mirada centelleante que tienes, te hace resplandecer como nunca. Tiene siglos que no la veía, aunque los ojos garzos te quedan mejor-tomó delicadamente la mano que sostenía su espada-una vez que tus Santos sean liberados, regresa a mí junto con mi hermano. Estoy sumamente interesado en conocer lo que tienes para ofrecernos. Si me convence, las almas por las que tanto suplicas retornaran a la vida, esta vez para siempre; no como aquella ilusión que el insolente de Odín se atrevió a cometer-soltó a la Deidad curando con su cosmos las marcas rojizas que había dejado.

-No podía esperar menos de ti, Tío-dicho eso la Diosa desapareció en un brillo dorado.

/

/

-Zeus, tu hija vino a mi procurando enmendar cualquier ofensa del pasado, al igual que lo hizo con Poseidón-el pelinegro no despegaba la mirada del Rey de los Cielos-demostró su estatus de Diosa y digna regente de la Tierra. Simplemente decidí darle una retribución regresando a sus hombres a la vida.

-No hay muestra de arrepentimiento en sus actos por haber quebrantado la disposición de los Dioses. Liberaron a esos hombres, los regresaron a la vida. Ustedes tres han ofendido a su sangre al anteponer a simples humanos antes que a su divinidad. Sobre todo tú Athena-Hera arrojaba las palabras con veneno-siempre fuiste un remedo de Diosa.

-Hera, ya basta-Zeus intervino-Athena, liberar a mis hermanos fue una decisión acertada, demostraste que, a pesar de todo, sigues estando con nosotros-Zeus se levantó de su trono y bajó los escalones hasta colocarse al centro del salón. Los Dioses lo siguieron con la mirada-lo que no me parece es que fuera motivado sólo para regresar a simples mortales, que a lo largo del tiempo, realizaron múltiples ofensas a quienes les otorgaron la vida.

-Con todo el respeto que te mereces padre, pero mis Santos no actuaron con malicia, simplemente buscaron protegerme de los ataques que perpetuaron desde un inicio mis Tíos-Athena no despegó la mirada de su progenitor-si ellos pudieron dejar en el olvido todo lo que hemos pasado ¿por qué habrían ustedes de inmiscuirse en los problemas de la Tierra?, nunca intercedieron por mí, ¿y ahora pretenden hacerlo?

-El hombre de Géminis intentó manipular a Poseidón ¿acaso eso es actuar sin malicia, Athena?-la Diosa del Matrimonio no quitaba el dedo del renglón, buscaba hundirla.

-Kanon actuó derivado a las condiciones en las que fue confinado-la ojiverde no le dedicó la mirada a su madrastra, sino que observaba fijamente a su hermano de ojos rojos-además, te recuerdo que hubo influencia de Ares para sembrar la maldad aprovechándose de que esa constelación tiende a ser muy inestable. Aun así, ambos guardianes se redimieron y aceptaron sus castigos valerosamente. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, y en ningún momento le reproche a mi hermano lo que sucedió.

Hera volvió a quedarse en silencio frustrada, sabía que la mujer a la que tanto odiaba tenía razón, no podía hundirla con lo sucedido en Géminis, sin hundir también a su hijo favorito.

-Les enseñaste cómo alcanzar el nivel de un Dios, les mostraste como encerrarnos, ese agravio tenía que ser castigado-por fin Apolo hacía sus observaciones al respecto-Athena, debiste quedarte en la ignorancia que te sumí, de no haber roto las cadenas, no estaríamos padeciendo este momento-el dueño del Sol miraba con pena a su hermana-te ofrecí una nueva oportunidad de vivir sin dolor, sin recordar a esos seres que osaron levantar su puño contra nosotros, incluso deje libre a la reencarnación de Pegaso. No entiendo por qué decidiste retomar algo que ya estaba perdido y enfrentarte a las sanciones que tus actos están acarreando.

-Apolo…-Artemisa, a su lado, tomó la mano de su gemelo.

-No hermano, el que no entiende eres tú-Athena se dirigió al Sol mostrando una mirada sumamente severa, sospechaba que Apolo era uno de los principales actores en el castigo de sus Santos-creo que ya es suficiente de preámbulos, nosotros no estamos aquí para esperar a que se dicte sentencia por nuestros actos. Estamos aquí para notificarles que realizamos un Tratado de Paz-todos los rostros de los Dioses se mostraron con sorpresa-somos los afectados directamente y tenemos todo el derecho de solucionar los problemas de la manera que mejor nos parezca correcta-se levantó de su asiento y apareció ante ella un pergamino junto con un cofre que tenía grabado los sellos del Mar, la Tierra y el Inframundo, los dioses representados aparecieron detrás de Athena.

-Liberé a Poseidón y Hades como acto de paz entre los tres reinos; a cambio de su apoyo y agradecimiento, realice un ofrecimiento que no pudieron rechazar.

-Athena….qué les diste…-Zeus, por primera vez en su vida, sentía ansiedad ante lo que estaba por suceder.

-Mi lugar en el Olimpo será cedido a Hades, de ahora en adelante, él será quien tenga voz y voto en todos los conflictos que surjan, aquel que fuera mi reino en los Elíseos, ahora es de él-el estupor se hizo presente, el que Hades fuera partícipe de las decisiones del Olimpo, no era nada bueno. Por algo Zeus lo confinó en los territorios del averno.

-Poseidón defenderá la Tierra desde el Santuario Marino cada vez que yo me encuentre ausente o imposibilitada para cumplir con el deber, respetando los límites que me designan a mí como la principal regente, y viceversa, así, mi segundo Santo de Géminis tendrá libre albedrío para pertenecer a su orden, la mía o ambas-ninguno podía decir nada, Athena acababa de ofrecerle al Dios, algo que siempre quiso, poderío sobre la Tierra, y, aunque no eran en su totalidad, lo estaba considerando como parte importante.

-Los tres ejércitos estarán a disposición de cualquiera de nosotros-todos se tensaron-de esa forma forjaremos lazos que protegerán a la humanidad, nosotros la defenderemos, no realizaremos actos en contra de los Dioses siempre y cuando ninguno de ustedes intenten atacarla. Habrá armonía entre el Olimpo y nuestros dominios.

-Finalmente-los tres Dioses elevaron sus cosmos apareciendo cada uno sus armas divinas-los símbolos de autoridad y poder, contendrán parte de cada uno de nuestros cosmos-los instrumentos brillaron envueltos en energías doradas, azules y moradas.

El silencio fue sepulcral.

Athena había jugado bien sus cartas.

Tenía a Hades de su lado al ofrecerle su más grande anhelo, un lugar en el Olimpo, y a cambio él Rey del Inframundo podría regresar a la vida a sus Santos cuantas veces quisiera o seguir sin problemas el ciclo de las reencarnaciones. Jamás podrían castigar sus almas de nuevo.

Poseidón se encargaría de proteger a toda costa la Tierra, que ahora que también estaba bajo su cuidado. Y con la posibilidad de tener a la reencarnación de Pólux entre sus filas, podría volverse sumamente peligroso.

Como toque final, habían reforzado sus armas con el poder de los tres, simplemente no podrían dañarse entre ellos, evitaban automáticamente cualquier tipo de traición y las convertían en un fuerte instrumentó de ataque para cualquier otro Dios.

-Bien, esperamos que con todo lo mencionado en esta reunión, se proceda a firmar el pergamino-Poseidón colocó el papel al centro de la mesa.

Los Dioses se miraron entre sí, el no aceptar, sería el camino a una desaparición segura.

/

/

El portal brilló intensamente y Athena hizo acto de presencia. Rápidamente Kanon le ofreció la mano para ayudarla, pero la mujer lo rechazó cortésmente, desde que había restaurado el Santuario, sentía que su energía, iba en aumento en lugar de disminuir. Su divinidad se hacía más fuerte.

Observaron cómo Pandora y Radamanthys se ponían en alerta, para después desaparecer en un manto nuboso. Seguramente Hades ya había regresado a su reino.

-Vayamos a casa Shion, Kanon; de ahora en adelante podremos vivir tranquilos-los aludidos parpadearon sorprendidos-así es, el Tratado de Paz es definitivo, les diré los pormenores en el Santuario, pero mañana, ahora sólo quiero estar con todos ustedes.

Los hombres asintieron y el Patriarca se concentró listo para aplicar la teletransportación que los llevaría a su hogar, todo el ejército de la Diosa de la Sabiduría los esperaba.

-Athena-la voz de Poseidón, en un despierto Julián los detuvo-me gustaría que hiciéramos una celebración en mi Palacio para conmemorar este día. Limar asperezas entre los guerreros y forjar la unión que hemos realizado. _**Al final de cuentas, algún día tendrán que pelear juntos, sabes que ellos no se quedaran por siempre con los brazos cruzados.**_

Aunque la de ojos verdes había escuchado perfectamente el comentario por cosmos, decidió ignorarlo y sólo responder a lo primero-Esperaré ansiosa la invitación Poseidón, asistiremos sin falta.

-Me alegra que así sea-el Dios besó la mano de la joven y sin más se retiró en un brillo azulado con sus dos guardianes.

-Athena…

-Mañana Kanon, mañana, salgamos de aquí.

/

/

-Es increíble que lo hayan hecho Athena. Tus Santos nunca fueron de mi agrado, pero esto fue demasiado-la aludida no dijo nada ante las palabras de Poseidón, quien se encontraba observando el monolito que encerraba las almas de los valerosos guardianes de las doce casas-muchas veces quise expiar esta Tierra que tanto proteges, pero el Castigo Divino…al parecer alguien te odia mucho en el Olimpo.

-Eso no es novedad-Athena fijó su mirada en el dueño de los mares, no quería retrasar más el momento con conversaciones vanas-¿Podríamos empezar?

Como respuesta, Poseidón apareció su Tridente, elevó su cosmos y se envistió con su Escama. Athena imitó la acción. Detrás de ellos, los cinco Santos de la Esperanza aguardaban pacientes portando sus Armaduras Divinas.

-Bien, esto requerirá la mayor parte de nuestro cosmos, la concentración de energía será demasiada, Athena, necesito que tus Santos forjen una barrera alrededor de monolito para evitar que se propague y destruya los alrededores. Dale tu escudo a Pegaso, los cosmos combinados deberán ser suficientes para retener nuestro poder. Utilicen el séptimo sentido.

La Diosa acató las palabras de Poseidón y los chicos formaron un perímetro considerable alrededor del monolito. Elevaron su cosmos, el escudo reaccionó ante la energía, y con un rayo de luz multicolor se expandió creando la barrera necesitada.

-No se desconcentren, sin importar nada, la barrera debe ser mantenida, cualquier variación podría causar una catástrofe-el Dios de los Mares se acercó junto con Athena al monolito-coloca tu mano sobre la superficie-la Diosa obedeció-cierra los ojos, siente todo tu cosmos fluir y elévalo, no sueltes a Nike-lo mismo que hacía la ojiverde lo hacía Poseidón-busca las esencias de ellos, concéntrate.

Las palabras del Dios empezaron a ser difusas y Athena sintió como si su alma se separa de su cuerpo, transportándola a un lugar místico. Todo era obscuridad, pero extrañamente veía en esa penumbra, era como ver con los ojos del alma-¿puedes sentirlo?-escuchó la voz del ojiazul retumbar por todas partes.

-Sí, es cómo si no existiera ninguna ley física o divina, es una sensación extraña…y perturbadora-la mujer siguió vagando sin sentido.

-Lo sé, este es el lugar del Castigo Divino, ni siquiera tiene un nombre fijo, sólo es "el lugar"

-¿Dónde estás?

-Junto a ti, tampoco puedo verte, pero puedo sentirte, puedo sentir tu esencia.

-¿Entramos a "el lugar"?

-No con exactitud, sólo nuestras almas se conectaron con la esencia que las almas de tus Santos despiden del monolito.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Búscalos, visualiza entre toda esta penumbra su brillo.

Athena comenzó a enfocarse para tratar de ubicar a los catorce hombres. Sus cuerpos físicos seguían en completa quietud, reflejando serenidad a pesar de que los cosmos de ambos Dioses se agitaban violentamente, el suelo ya tenía varias grietas, pedazos de piedras salían disparados violentamente a su alrededor desintegrándose al tocar la barrera. Los cinco Santos observaban todo por fuera de la protección.

-Creo que los veo…-sintió una vibración en su ser y pudo observar siluetas de diferentes colores moverse.

-Perfecto, eleva más tu cosmos, concéntralo en Nike, yo haré lo mismo con mi Tridente-el báculo apareció ante la Deidad y empezó a brillar descomunalmente. Entonces fue cuando sucedió, las siluetas empezaron a tomar la forma de los Santos Dorados, estos miraron en su dirección.

-Ahora necesito que conectes tu poder con sus almas, debes lograr que se agrupen en tu báculo-Athena siguió aumentando su energía, sentía la opresión de su mismo cosmos quemarla, poco a poco las siluetas de los santos se fueron desvaneciendo en brillos estelares reuniéndose en su dirección.

-¡No se desconcentren!-Seiya ordenaba a los cuatro restantes-¡Resistan!- dentro de la barrera se había creado una tormenta de energía.

-¡El poder es enorme!-Shun tenía una mueca de dolor-el cosmos de las Deidades los estaba arrastrando.

La Diosa de la Sabiduría seguía concentrada tratado de atraer todas las almas de los Dorados, mientras sentía como si miles de agujas se insertaran en su interior, producto de su ardiente cosmos.

-Resiste-la voz de Poseidón se escuchaba agitada-ya falta menos.

Cuando el último brillo fue aglomerado, Athena escuchó el fuerte grito de ¡Ahora! Los Dioses abrieron en perfecta sincronía los ojos y transmitieron todo su poder en la mano que mantenían sobre la superficie del monolito, la descarga de ambos cosmos fue descomunal. Las energías dorada y azul se insertaron dentro de la edificación de piedra.

Se escuchó un crujido.

La grietas comenzaron a formase, desquebrajando pedazos de rocas que se esfumaban antes de cualquier contacto con el suelo. Entonces, el monolito explotó junto con todo el poder de los dioses, quienes fueron azotados sin contemplaciones en la barrera, las armaduras de los Santos ya tenían varias fisuras.

Al sobreponerse todos del impacto, lo vieron.

La barrera despareció, la energía disminuyó, el polvo se disipó.

Los catorce hombres se mostraban ante ellos de manera celestial.

Las almas de los dorados ya eran libres.

* * *

Aquí la segunda parte. Espero les haya gustado y no quedara muy fuera de contexto o extraña

Ya sólo queda el epílogo!.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	6. Epílogo

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Siglo XXX**

 **Olimpo.**

-Athena… ¿Por qué?-las palabras sonaban angustiosas, consumidas por la pena y el dolor.

-No entiendo la motivación tu pregunta padre-la joven miró sin emociones a su progenitor, el cual se encontraba severamente lastimado, sus manos estaban atadas fuertemente de los extremos de dos pilares por cadenas doradas, mostraba heridas sangrantes, moretones, piel pálida, semblante cansado, ojos sin brillo, cabello enlodado, labios partidos. Nada quedaba del imponente Dios Supremo-sabías perfectamente que esto podía suceder. Fui bastante clara hace nueve siglos cuando sentencié que no soportaría un agravio más hacia la Tierra, mucho menos hacía mi Orden-se acercó tranquilamente al Rey de los Cielos y se arrodilló quedando a la altura del mismo-lo que si me sorprende es que aun así lo hayan intentado-aproximó sus labios al oído del Dios y con voz susurrante declaró-¿De verdad creíste que tendrían oportunidad contra nosotros tres?

-¡La Tierra debía ser expiada!-gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la joven se alejó un poco-¿No lo entiendes?-sonó desesperado-tu amor te ha cegado Athena, no te deja apreciar la descomposición a la que ha llegado la humanidad-miró abatido a los profundos ojos azul grisáceo de esta reencarnación, que ahora se parecía tanto a la mujer que abandonó hace muchos siglos el Olimpo-Tienes que tratar de hallar la verdad.

La Diosa, con la palma de su mano, acarició la mejilla de Zeus, imitando la acción que algún tiempo atrás él había hecho.

-He escuchado ya tantas veces ese discurso para justificar el que quieran eliminar a los mortales, que ha dejado de tener sentido-con los dedos retiró suavemente la sangre de una de las cortadas de la faz de aquél que le dio la vida-Deberías usar una mejor excusa.

-Entra en razón hija, por favor-el tono era suplicante-aún estás a tiempo. Aún puedes detener está cacería sin sentido. Podemos empezar de nuevo, juntos, como familia.

La mujer se irguió completamente, evaporando con su cosmos el líquido escarlata que había quedado en su mano.

-Es tan irónico que hace siglos, era yo quien rogaba por esas palabras-su mirada adquirió un tinte opaco-y ahora que eres tú quien lo hace, simplemente ya no me interesa oírlas.

-Athena...-seguía intentando el Dios-tú siempre fuiste la más sensata entre nosotros, la más bondadosa, la más pura, la única que podía traer una época de gloria para el Olimpo. No te manches las manos así, no tires todo a la borda por esos Santos que...

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ellos!-la Diosa lanzó una ráfaga de cosmos hacía Zeus causándole una herida profunda en el costado-¡ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de mencionarlos!-la mirada dedicada a su progenitor era llena de resentimiento-Tú sufrimiento no es ni la mitad de lo que ellos han padecido a lo largo de todo este tiempo-apareció el báculo de la victoria empuñándolo con determinación hacía el corazón de Dios.

Simplemente la escena era irreal, el máximo entre los Dioses, Zeus, se encontraba postrado, de rodillas, atado, humillado, ante una Diosa de la Sabiduría amenazante, con su arma más poderosa a punto de atravesarle el corazón de todas las maneras posibles.

Los ojos de ambas Deidades se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento-susurró el de ojos azules-lamento todo el sufrimiento y dolor que te hemos, no más bien, que te he provocado. Debí estar ahí todas esas ocasiones que orabas para que te ayudara, debí ponerle un alto a las acciones de mis hermanos, de Apolo, Artemisa, Ares, Hera. No debí dejarte padecer las penurias que te orillaron a esto. Todo es mi culpa. No debí intentar ejecutar el Castigo Divino, ni ahora…ni antes.

-Silencio…-susurró Athena con dolor.

-Pero debes de entender-Zeus la miró firmemente-que lo hice por ti. Estabas destinada a algo grande en el Olimpo. No podías seguir cuidando a los humanos, tenías que regresar con nosotros, no había otra manera.

-Suficiente…-subió el tono de su voz.

-Por eso mande a Apolo y Artemisa, por eso estuve de acuerdo en que encerraran a tus Santos y borraran tu memoria.

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Era la única manera de lograr que regresaras al Olimpo y dejaras de aferrarte a ellos!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Por eso ejecuté el castigo Divino! ¡Para que volvieras¡ ¡Te queríamos junto a nosotros otra vez!

-¡Que te calles!-Athena, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, volvió a desplegar desconsolada su cosmos, está vez causando múltiples heridas al Dios, provocando que la sangre divina corriera sin tregua por las blancas baldosas de mármol-¡¿Crees qué no me había enterado?!, ¡¿Me creen tan idiota?!, ¡Soy la Diosa de la Sabiduría!-la energía seguía golpeando el cuerpo de Zeus-¡Sabía que habían sido ustedes!, ¡Sabía que Artemisa fue una maldita distracción para que encerraran a mis Santos aquella vez!-presionó a Nike cortado ligeramente la piel ahora pálida-aun así les di otra oportunidad, ¡Y volvieron a fallarme!-las lágrimas caían descontroladas en ambos pares de ojos.

-Hija…-Zeus tenía una mueca de profundo dolor y desconsuelo-no lo hagas, te lo ruego-suplicó.

-Pero ya no cometeré los mismos errores, Padre-la Deidad expandió su cosmos amenazadoramente-aquí se acaba todo…

El Dios cerró los ojos, esperando que la profecía que quiso evitar desde siempre, se cumpliera.

-Es suficiente Athena-la aludida miró de reojo a quien la llamaba sin dejar su postura o disminuir su cosmos-no ensucies tus manos de esta manera. Tienes un trabajo más importante que hacer. Poseidón te está esperando-el Rey del Inframundo se acercó con tranquilidad-yo me haré cargo de mi hermano.

La Diosa apaciguo su poder y bajo a Nike, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas. Se encaminó a la salida y antes de desaparecer completamente, volteó para mirar por última vez a su progenitor-habría regresado, con el tiempo, habría regresado, tan sólo si me lo hubieran pedido-y sin más, salió de aquel recinto.

/

/

El Olimpo, los campos Elíseos, el hermoso paraíso que era conocido por albergar a las más poderosas deidades, ahora se encontraba desierto. Se podían apreciar claramente las secuelas de una batalla por la tierra desprendida y los templos destruidos.

Athena caminaba tranquilamente con destino al área del salón principal, donde Poseidón la esperaba listo para terminar con todo. Sus sandalias pisaron un charco manchándolas inmediatamente de color rojo. No le tomó importancia, seguro era sangre de algún ser divino.

"¡Athena Exclamation!"

Escuchó a lo lejos, a su izquierda, seguido de un choque de poderosas energías, para posteriormente percibir una fuerte explosión que iluminó el cielo, una de las energías disminuyó rápidamente. Ares había caído.

Siguió avanzando sin detenerse mientras sentía los diferentes despliegues de cosmos a su alrededor; Dionisio, Hera, Hermes, Afrodita, Hestia, Deméter…cada deidad iba desistiendo poco a poco. Todos aquellos que se habían unido como un máximo ejército con el fin de destruir la Tierra y a ellos, estaban siendo extinguidos. Los Dioses menores fueron los primeros, después, le siguieron infinidad de seres que, inútilmente intentaron detenerlos, musas, ninfas, gracias, sátiros, cualquiera que se les enfrentara era derrotado sin contemplaciones por los Espectros, Marinas y Santos.

Sólo quedaban, Apolo, Artemisa y Zeus.

Los primeros, se habían atrincherado en el Palacio principal en el vano intento de enviar sus cosmos para proteger a los demás Dioses y al Olimpo en ausencia de Zeus, quien había sido derrotado por el Santo de Sagitario y de Pegaso, ahora su destino estaba en manos de Hades.

Pasó una mano por sus mejillas sintiendo la humedad en los dedos, seguía llorado. Amagó una sonrisa quebrada.

Llegó justo a tiempo para observar como sus Santos de Géminis derribaban la puerta del Templo donde los Dioses Gemelos se resguardaban, casualidad pensó, que sólo ellos pudieran destruir la barrera que se había forjado.

-Athena-la llamó Poseidón, a su diestra se encontraba Virgo, Acuario, Wyvern y Siren-ya es hora, andando-avanzaron al interior del Templo, pero antes de entrar completamente, sintieron el cosmos de Hades desplegarse poderoso, y después un vacío.

Finalmente había sucedido.

Zeus, el Rey de los Cielos, había dejado de existir.

/

/

-Excelente trabajo sobrina, no podía esperar menos de ti, Zeus siempre tuvo razón cuando dijo que estabas destinadas a grandes cosas-Hades miraba parsimonioso, el circulo formado por las diferentes vasijas que contenían las esencias de todos los dioses y los cuerpos encerrados en ataúdes de hielo-aunque yo hubiera preferido el extermino total, pero supongo que renacer como mortales será suficiente-el Dios tomó un mechón castaño de la joven entre los dedos-al final de cuentas, sigues siendo tan bondadosa-Athena le dedicó una mirada de reojo sin responder.

-No la molestes Hades-Poseidón se paseó entre las ánforas-básicamente es como desparecer, con los sellos que elaboramos, sus poderes terminarán por consumirse tarde o temprano. Estarán condenados a ser mortales para siempre.

-Lástima que no puedan conservar sus memorias para que padezcan la desesperación de saberse tan…frágiles-Hades pasó sus dedos por el ataúd que encerraba el cuerpo de Perséfone-pudimos lograr muchas cosas juntos-susurró sin ser escuchado.

-Hades, te pido que dejes de referirte a los mortales como algo inferior-la única mujer habló en tono parco.

-Discúlpame Athena, es la costumbre-le dijo sin mirarla-bien, entonces creo que es momento de decir cómo quedará repartido el Olimpo…

-Repártanlo entre ustedes-interrumpió la de ojos garzos-no me interesa nada que esté relacionado con este lugar-los Dioses se miraron entre sí-Me retiro.

La joven de cabellos cafés y ojos azules intensos con destellos en color gris salió apresuradamente, le estaba costando respirar en aquel lugar, sentía como si las energías que acababa de sellar se juntaran de una forma aplastante en su cuerpo, no quería estar más ahí, no quería volver al Olimpo...jamás.

Que Hades y Poseidón hicieran lo que se les diera la gana con aquellos terrenos etéreos. Ella sólo quería seguir viviendo en la Tierra, en su Santuario, con sus Santos.

Por eso, cuando salió y divisó las razones por las cuales había hecho todo esto, se sintió viva otra vez. Pasó su mirada por cada uno de los hombres que brillaban gloriosamente enfundados en aquellas resplandecientes armaduras doradas; quizás sus rasgos eran diferentes, tal vez su color de piel y cabello no fuera el mismo en cada vida, pudiera ser que las voces tuvieran tonos distintos a los que había conocido en el pasado.

Observó los semblantes felices que le dedicaban, el actual Pegaso se posicionó a su lado.

Pero lo que siempre sería igual, eran las deslumbrantes sonrisas que recibía y las miradas llenas de calidez que mostraban aquellos catorce pares de ojos, del mismo color en todas las reencarnaciones.

No importaban los nombres. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

No necesitaba otra cosa.

* * *

Hola!

Al fin quedó terminado. No lo puedo creer. Este capítulo, a pesar de no ser tan extenso con los demás, lo hice, deshice, volví a hacer, bueno infinidad de veces. Simplemente no me gustaba y cambiaba un poco el giro de los eventos cada vez, pero después pensé en que debía dejarlo como tenía planeado desde el principio.

Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia hasta este punto, ustedes son mi motivación diaria. Aprovecho para realizar una dedicación especial a " **Karo aoi chan** " quien estuvo al pie del cañón y soportando mis múltiples locas ideas.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


End file.
